Love shall succeed over darkeness
by americancreep101
Summary: Figgy Yaoi in future chapters don't like don't read This is a story of rescue, mad Fang and sensitive Iggy, and shows that love can overcome any obstacle. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review please! More chapters coming soon. I dont do damseling gave me the ideas for this story!
1. Home

Figgy! My OTP….  
This is a story of rescue, mad Fang and sensitive Iggy, and shows that love can overcome any obstacle. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

It's a normal day for the flock… at least I hope so…. I'm trapped in a cage and the others knew nothing about it. I lay down in my dirty cramped cage. My "master" had broken my wing so it hurts a lot to do things like this. I wince in pain when I hear him coming down the hall way to my chambers.

"Get up you filthy thing." He says kicking my cage. I sit up trembling. I'm blind so I can't see but my other 6 senses work amazingly, not only because I'm a bird kid though. I feel myself yanked out of the cage and forced outside. It has been 3 years I have been with this monster. I wonder if the others even forgot about me…. I quickly stop thinking that when I hear flapping. Not your normal bird flapping but large, strong, bird kid like flapping, then I hear Max's voice.

"Iggy!" I hear her yell. I look up in the direction the voice came from. Suddenly my master was on the ground screaming about some dog attacking him. Total I suppose. Suddenly I'm hugged tightly by at least 4 people, I wince in extreme pain. I hear a sound that I have been dying to hear from minute one. Fang starts worrying over me asking if I was hurt… I just look down…

"Igs you okay? Are you hurt?!" Then he notices my wing and I hear a deep feral growling not coming from Total.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I started searching since he was taken. It had been 3 years since Iggy went missing. I searched for him ever since. "We need to find him!" I yell at Max.

"Fang how do we even know he is alive?" She asked me calmly.

"If he is are we just going to sit back and wait till he DOSE die?!" That gets her thinking… next thing I know we are headed towards the black market…We ask around if a bird kid had been sold here a couple years ago… He was. We set off towards the ranch that Iggy was at. I see him. He is forced out of the house, he looked miserable. Too skinny, broken, sad, scared, and worst of all he looked like he had lost hope, as in if he thought we wouldn't come for him. He was sadly mistaken. We land and Total attacks the mad holding Iggy back. We rush forward embracing him. I start fussing over him, what can I say, I love the kid. I notice his wing was broken but that's not only it I also notice a brand mark… That ass hole branded Iggy! I'm pissed by now and grab the dirt bag and slam him against a wall. "You sir are going to die." I say in a dangerous voice. I'm choking the guy when I feel a hand on my arm. I look over at Iggy who was looking at me with those sightless eyes.

"Don't…. I just want to go home… " Of course he dose I think. I nod and throw the man to the floor and grab Iggy's hand and lead him to the others. I love him… I won't tell him but I love him. We take him home leaving the dirt bag for another day. When we arrive I take Iggy to the bathroom and set his wing. I had to carry him the whole time coming home. He had tears running down his face and I wipe them away.

"Sh don't cry Iggy your safe now." I say to comfort him. He whispers into my shoulder he was scared, that he thought we had forgotten about him. That just made me want to cry, having him thinking we forgot about him. "I will never forget you Iggy; you never forget the one you love." I whisper into his strawberry blond hair.

* * *

**_Okay cliffy time! I did this at like 10 at night so I'm going to go to bed. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Fang: Yippee…. *sarcastic*  
Iggy: Sounds fun! ^^  
Americancreep: ^^_**


	2. Love?

Chapter 2~

Iggy Pov

He loves me? Did I just hear him right? I stand there still hugging him tears on my face. "Y-you love me?" He pulls me back, I can almost feel him staring at me but then I feel something else. Fang had kissed me! My cheeks exploded with color, my thoughts buzzed around my head. Why me? I thought he liked Max! Was I dreaming? Again why me? I'm a failure. Nothing. He deserves much better. After that though I gently pull away from him. "I-I can't..." Was all I say before running out of the bathroom. I have no idea where anything is. I follow my gut and walk down the hallway to my right. I crashed into a door... after opening it I hear a voice.

"Iggy? Is everything okay?" Nudge's voice floated up to me. I look down. Only Nudge knew that I loved Fang...

"Fang just kissed me..." I whisper to her.

"Really? Iggy thats wonderful!" She said happily.

"N-no... he deserves better then me Nudge. I'm nothing but a failure..." I whisper to her. She gets up and takes my hand leading me to the bed and makes me sit.

"Your not a failure Iggy... your my bestfriend and you have amazing abilities. I have never tasted food better then yours. You can defuse a bomb faster then anyone. Dispite your eye sight you can draw and wright amazingly! Your more agile then anyone here and you fly way faster. Iggy, you are everything but a failure." She whispered to me quietly. She gently layed her hand on the brand mark. It was given to me my first day at that monsters house. I shiver at her touch on the extremely sensitive skin. I don't make her move it, insead I look down.

"What if your wrong?" I ask her quietly. She tells me that she's not and that I need to go to bed...I was exausted so I listen to her. She leads me to my room and shows me to my bed. I fell asleep as soon and my head hit the pillow. I had dreams that the past 4 years didn't happen. That they were nothing but a nightmare. I knew different.

Fang Pov

"Y-you love me?" I hear Iggy ask. All I could do was kiss him. That is all my mind would allow me to do. He pulled away saying that he couldn't and ran out of the bathroom.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yell at myself quiet enough no one would hear me outside of the bathroom. My mind went back to the kiss though... had Iggy kissed me back? No, probably not. I needed to apologize. I walk out of the bathroom and to his room. He lied in his bed asleep. I walk over and sit at the head of his bed gently stroking his hair. "I love you Iggy. I'm sorry." I whisper to the sleeping teen. That night I cooked dinner. When it was done I went upstairs to get Iggy, he was sitting at the edge of his bed whispering to himself. "Dinner time..." I told him. He got up and I walked over to him. "Iggy about earlier... I'm sorry. I should have known better then to do that. If you harbor any dislike for me that is okay I understand." I say quietly looking down and away from him. He seemed shocked. "I still love you... I have for a long time but didn't know how to tell you. I tried to hide my feelings by being with Max but it didn't work out. I could and can only love you." My voice got quieter with every word.

"I-I love you too but Fang, you deserve better then the failure I am." I hear him whisper. My throat got tight at that. He thought he was a failure? He's an amazing person though! He isn't even close to being classified as a failure!

"No, your wrong. You are far to amazing and talented to be classified as a failure Iggy." I say sternly. He looked up at me with his amazing yet sightless eyes.

"Really?" He asked looking like he was about to cry again. I nod and take his face in my hands.

"Yes and anyone that says differently are wrong. You are my world Iggy, with out you I'm nothing." I say to him.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you kiss me again?" He asked blushing and looking down.

"I'd be more then happy to." I say smiling lifting his face up and kissing him gently my eyes fluttering closed. I felt him kiss me back. I couldn't be happier. "Lets go eat." I say smiling. He smiles and nods. After dinner the others went out for alittle leaving me with Iggy.

What should they do? Any and all ideas are welcome. Oh and start asking questions. I'm also working on a ask Fang and Iggy story~ :) Love you people. (In a appropriate way unless you I don't do damseling... 3 Oh and I got my ideas from her story My soul was sold for me. Love you chika!)  



	3. He's back!

_**Fang pov**_

I noticed that Iggy was alot quieter now... I tell him daily that he is everything to me, not because I have to because I don't, but because I feel the need to remind him that I love him no matter what happens to us I will always love him. I don't think he believes me though. That just makes me want to say it more. We lay on the couch, his head resting against my chest watching/listening to the cooking channel. "Iggs?" I say quietly. "Yes Fang?" I look him in his milky blue eyes that I love. "I love you." I say gently brushing my lips over his forehead "I-I love you too." He whispers back to me. "Fang what is it like?" I'm confused by the question. "What is what like?" I ask letting my confusion show threw my voice. "What's the sun like? I haven't seen it in a very long time,I forgot." He sighs. "Iggy, I'ma let you in on a secret. People say the sun is a giant gas ball in the sky. My sun is completely different My sun is a 6'2, strawberry blonde boy who's name so happens to be Iggy. He is an amazing person, he can disable a bomb in 3 seconds flat if you hand him the right tools. He is my everything. With out him I would be nothing." I say cupping his cheek. He looked at me in the eyes with scary accuracy "Really?" He asked. "I wouldn't lie to you." I say kissing his lips gently. "Lets go for a walk." We walk out of the house when they (fang) see a girl walking by herself, she seemed upset. "Come on time to make friends." I say sighing. We walk up and talk with the girl. We find out her name is Emmalee. (told you I would include you xD) She was upset because of somethings her friend dose. "She's changed...it's sad because we were best friends." She says. I nod and notice a book under her arm titled Maximum Ride: Fang and I'm curious. "Whats your book about?" I ask Iggy looks confused. "Oh! This is one of my favorites! It's about 5 kids who were experimented on in a place called the school and are 98% human 2% bird. Their names are Max, Fang, Iggy, Gassman or Gazzy, and Angel. The all have bird wings and are on the run from the Erasers." She says her face lighting up with happiness "Personally I like Fang and Iggy, they are so cute. ^^" She says smiling. I'm wide eyed. They have a book about us?! Iggy looks the same way. "Hey I never got your guy's names..." She says looking at us. "Erm my name is Fang and this is my boyfriend Iggy." I say looking as the shock shows on her face. We let her in on our secret and we all become friends. Days later I'm sitting at the park with Iggy when the guy walks up. The guy who trapped Iggy, branded him, raped him. I get up standing in front of Iggy defensively "Hello slut." The guys cackle. I feel Iggy tense up behind me gripping my hand like his life depended on it... which it probably did."I will kill you. Leave now." I growl.

* * *

_**REVIEW! Ask questions for these two to answer! Hope you liked it. I dont do damseling, I hope you liked. ^^**_


	4. Blind Idiot

_**Iggy pov**_

He was back for me and he wouldn't leave with out me. He and Fang got into a physical fight and due to my blindness I didn't know who was who so I could do nothing about it. _Useless, coward, screw up, fail, slut, annoying, should be dead._ All these describe me I think. Next thing I know my arm is grabbed and I'm up in the air. I let my wings unfurl and fly on my own. I follow Fang as we go home. Those thoughts still rattled around in my head. Why can't I do anything right?

* * *

**Me:** I know this chapter was really short and I apologize for that. I really need questions guys. Please start asking. Well night! Iggy, Fang... say good night.

**Iggy:** See ya guys! Sweet dreams! ^^

**Fang:** Uh... yeah night... come on Ig's lets go to bed. *Smirks and leaves the room with Iggy*  
**Gazzy:** Not asking...  
**Me**: Neither am I so it's all good. Anyway night loves!


	5. Eyesight!

Narrator Pov

Iggy was depressed, and fighting wouldn't make it any better... He and Gazzy got in a big fight. They yelled at eachother for hours and most of the flock went on Gazzy's side of the argue ment. "Fine! I give up already!" Iggy yelled tears now streaming down his face. He got up from the couch and ran out the door taking ihs MP3 on the way out. The rest of the flock looked wide eyed and were frozen in place. "What did I just do?" Gazzy said, tears stung his eyes. Fang put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Iggy just needs some time. He will be back... hopefully..." He said whispering the last part to himself. -TIME SKIP- Iggy has been gone for over 3 weeks now, the flock were all worried about him expecialy after what he had to go through not a year ago. "Max we need to find him... it's been too long what if the school has him?!" Fang nearly yelled at her. "I'm not risking the lives of the flock for someone who wanted to leave in the first place." She snapped back. At that Fang started yelling when Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge came in. "Hey!" Gazzy yelled. "Max I'm going with Fang to find Iggy..." "WHAT?! No your not! Your staying here." Max growled. "Your not my mom!" Gazzy said rolling his eyes. The girls said they were going as well. "I miss Iggy Max. I'm going to help them find him."Nudge and Angel said. Their tone made it clear that they didn't care if anyone said no, they were going. Max refused to go so the 4 others packed lightly and headed off. "Angel can you find him?" Fang asked. Angel nodded her face grim. "You were right... he is at the school. Fang and the rest immiditly got worried. "I'm comeing for you Igs. Hold on I'm comeing." Fang whispered to himself so the others couldn't hear.

With Iggy...

Iggy's eyes had been fixed. He wasn't blind anymore but they had also messed up his memory. He didn't know his name, age, where he was, why he was there, and he didn't know who the flock were... All he did know was he wanted out of here... they hurt him, expirimented on him, and they treated him like trash. One day 4 kids broke in... they looked at him screaming 'Iggy' and he looked at them confused. "Who are you talking to? It's only me in here..." Suddenly he put 2 and 2 togather... his name was Iggy... The others looked at him. "Come on buddy." One said. He was shorter with blonde hair and unlocked his cage pulling him out. "They jacked up his memory... but they also fixed his eyesight..." A little girl looking around 10 said. The tallest of the group looked at him. "Iggy, come on... lets get out of here and then I will explain..." Iggy nodded and followed them. When they escaped Iggy sat there listening. He was a 17 year old avian bird kid. He was formerly blind and lived with 5 others. Max, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. Looking at them while they explained some memory came back... He had been mad and hurt and had left because of an arguement. It was hazzy and dark but it was all he had... The younger ones had left leaving him alone with Fang... "Iggy... I know you don't really remember me but I have to tell you this. Before you had left... you were dating someone... someone who had messed up big time an-" Iggy remembered everything up to when Angel had been kidnapped. He kissed Fang leaving him shocked. "I know Fang, and it wasn't you who messed up it was me..." Iggy said clearly. Fang looked at him shocked. "Y-y-you remember now?" Iggy nodded sadly... "Everything up to Angel's kidnapping... Fang I'm so sorry." He said tears welling up in his eyes. Fang wiped them away and held him close telling him that everything was alright and for the first time in a long time he believed it. They went home next morning. Max was waiting, thinking that they had failed in finding Iggy. "Hey Max... nice shirt." Iggy said chuckling. Max was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt Fang bought her when they were on the run. Max was shocked to hear Iggy could see but they didn't know one thing... His eye sight was back, yes but it wasn't nearly as good as his other senses. He could hear a pin drop from a miles away. Smiling they all walked into the house and started talking not knowing they were being watched...

Okay I know my stories are short sorry Em... anyway who wants graphic rape?!

Fang: Oh god... someone please say no...

=) Oh shut up Fang you have no say so.

Fang: *grumbles and sits there eating an orange*

Anyway... like I said, graphic rape in next story. Ari as well so yeah... LETS GET TO IT WE CAN DO IT!

Fang: -.- Someone get me out of here she is crazy. DX

:D Bye till next time~ 


End file.
